Some individuals with achondroplasia have increased problems involving the skeletal, respiratory and nervous systems. The aims of the study are to determine the frequency and severity of these problems in this population using a combination of physical examination, sleep study with pH monitoring, EKG, echocardiogram, and also MRI of head and neck.